The Perfect Trip
by hopefulfeathers
Summary: SEQUEL to En Route, the aftermath: Regina and Robin have narrowly survived the crash. But all is not well just yet. Will the new couple be able to carry on and sustain what had begun over merely seven hours of plane ride despite the inevitable obstacles in their path? Or will their relationship fall victim to all those who seek to destroy what they've made? ((OQ Central, AU))
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back with our highly anticipated sequel to En Route! I do hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing this! It has been such a pleasure reading all of your kind and lovely comments. Thank you all so much for the immense support I've received for En Route! I truly appreciate it, and will cherish every review! So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of _En Route's_ sequel! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _All around her, screams rip through the air, curdling her blood, making her heart pound in her ears. The airplane continues its rapid descent from the sky, shooting down fast like a stone to water having surrendered to the overpowering weight of gravity._

 _Regina's stomach drops to her feet as she can barely feel the floor. It's like the dive of a roller coaster, but far worse. Outside, the land draws nearer and nearer. Regina's forehead presses harshly against the front of the seat, not so much by choice, but by the steep incline from the airplane's nose tilted downward. She squeezes her eyes shut, hoping, praying, that this will all be over soon._

 _Land draws close. 700 feet. Regina holds her breath. Her hands that grip the seat in front of her shake uncontrollably._

 _500 feet and she thinks back to the times in her life worth celebrating. They flash in front of her eyes at a rapid pace, containing only one face she has come to know and love in such a short amount of time._

 _200 feet and Regina thinks of him, how he'd saved her in every way she possibly could be saved._

 _50 feet and a tear rolls down her cheek. Never again will she be able to see that beautiful smile, or take comfort in gazing into those captivating blue eyes._

 _10\. And with a scream, she welcomes the darkness._

Regina gasps loudly, eyes roughly shooting wide open. Her heart pounds away against her ribcage, the sound echoing in her ears. Her breathing is ragged yet rapid. Sweat drenches both her and the sheets that seem to do nothing but suffocate her form.

Lifting a shaking hand, Regina runs her fingers through dampened locks and gazes about the room. In vain, she tries to calm her erratic breathing and heartbeat as she slowly reorients herself. She is not in the airplane—not anymore. She is safe in the hospital; but she is alone. The second wave of realization hits the young brunette, prompting her to let out a soft sob in despair as unwelcome memories of the past forty-eight hours flood back and capture her mind. Emma. Regina's heart thumps painfully in her chest at the reminder of her best friend's death. No longer will she ever experience the blonde's words of reassurance and hope in such a down-to-earth, blatant way. Emma always said it like it was, never beating around the bush. Her bluntness was what drove the brunette crazy. Yet, it had saved her at the same time. Regina loved that about Emma. No matter what, the blonde was fearless in speaking her mind, courageous and unapologetic. And that undeniable strength and resilience is exactly what she needs right now.

And then there's Robin. _Robin._ Regina's heart cracks once again as she's reminded of the man once so full of spirit who now lies cold and lifeless upon the hospital bed. He was her second chance, her savior of sorts. And the fact that Regina was so close to having happiness again, only to let it slip from her fingers before she could even obtain a firm grasp, shatters her to a million pieces. Why does it have to be like this? Is she forever doomed to suffer? And Robin. Why do such terrible things happen to good people? Oh how Regina would give anything to switch places with the man she loves now, how she would do anything to take his pain upon herself and slip into the coma instead of him. But nothing can change what happened, and nothing ever will. It's an experience that will forever leave an imprint, an ugly scar upon her soul just like everyone else's who have been drastically altered from such a horrible experience that no person should ever go through.

Settling back down on her pillow, Regina stares blankly up at the ceiling with a crying heart. Painfully, she thinks back to the events of two days prior…as if what happened was exactly what she needed on top of everything else.

As she closes her eyes, she can just remember the look upon Robin's fiancé's face, the way the woman had appraised her with such cold eyes. The brunette felt as if she were nothing but a piece of meat in that moment as Marian looked her up and down, sizing her up. How dare this woman have such a patronizing look and treat Regina in such a way after the terror and devastation through which the brunette had been?

* * *

"Y-you're Robin's fiancé," Regina had stammers, utterly horrified that she is finally face to face with the woman who'd, in theory, ruined Robin's life.

"I am," Marian says, lifting her chin in a manner that screams superiority; the stone cold belief that anything and anyone else is nothing but less. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm—"

"It was told to me by you, that you are the patient's girlfriend," the stern nurse from behind Marian speaks up, effectively interrupting Regina. Who is that woman to interfere?

Marian's eyes widen drastically. "You are what?" she growls lowly.

Regina keeps her gaze focused, refusing to show any weakness. "I'm his girlfriend," she states boldly.

"What the fuck is going on here," the other brunette spits, shaking her head fervently, "You aren't his girlfriend. What are you talking about? Robin would never leave me."

It takes everything in Regina's power not to lose her composure at the woman's arrogant statement, one that is said especially during a time like this. Regina strides up to her, standing face to face, merely inches away from Marian. "He will never leave anyone if he doesn't wake up," she growls lowly, "How dare you? You come in here shouting at me and you hardly took one look at the man on the bed. Your fiancé." Regina shakes her head, her lip curling in anger, eyes glistening with held in tears. "I can see why Robin was so miserable."

Marian glares daggers at Regina, her own upper lip almost curling in retaliation as the temperature in the cubicle rises several degrees. In silence, the two women stare at one another. It is all a contest, a challenge until finally one speaks again.

"Remove this woman from the premises," Marian commands without breaking eye contact from Regina, "She has absolutely no relation to my Robin." Instantly, the security guard steps forward.

Regina's eyes widen as fear of the idea of leaving Robin lances through her. "You can't do that. What kind of power do you think you have?"

"The kind of power that tells you to get the fuck away from my fiancé," Marian replies simply. "You have no right to be here."

Then the guard steps forward, taking Regina by the elbow. "We aren't done," Regina says lowly, shaking her head.

"Oh indeed," Marian drawls, her lip curling into a smirk of sorts. "It has only begun."

And so Regina is escorted from the hospital. Looking up at the towering building, she notices just how it looms over her like a giant, making her feel small, meek, and helpless. Her heart crumbles and falls into bits, leaving behind a trail of broken pieces with each unsteady step she takes from the building until she can no more. Her body hits the ground, head bouncing off the pavement; another laceration to add to the plethora of wounds that litter her entire body and soul alike. And the last thing she hears is the shouting of the security guard.

* * *

The first thing Regina notices when she is pulled from the darkness is the incessant beeping of the monitor beside her. However, the moment she opens her eyes, she panics.

"No, no, no, ma'am," a wide-eyed young blonde says gently, rushing to hold the brunette down as the disoriented woman abruptly tries to sit.

Regina breathes heavily, eyes wide with fear and confusion as she stares up into the calm face of the nurse. "What—what happened to me?" she whispers, shifting once again. "Aaah!" she abruptly cries as a sudden pain pierces her abdomen, prompting her to squeeze her eyes shut and hiss through her teeth. She counts away the agony. "What's going on?" Regina questions again, pressing her head into the pillow as the last of the pain slowly recedes.

"You've fainted Ms. Mills," the blonde nurse replies calmly, "The doctors found that such an episode was caused by some internal bleeding from your intestines. Luckily, we were able to perform the surgery before the bleeding spread anywhere else. It all went well and smooth. It should be a fairly short recovery for you, ma'am."

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. "Why haven't I noticed this before?"

The nurse shrugs. "Your body was probably still in shock and couldn't quite register the trauma that had happened to it."

"Well, I'm not surprised," the brunette sighs, "It seemed almost too good to be true that I walked out of the crash completely unharmed."

"It was an unfortunate event that happened," the nurse says gently, shaking her head, "It was very unfortunate. But at least you are on your way to recovery much quicker than most."

"Quicker than most…" Regina repeats pensively. Suddenly, her eyes widen once again. "Robin," she whispers.

"Pardon?" the nurse asks.

Regina shakes her head. "There's a man here," she begins, "He was on the plane with me. He's here, but in a coma." The brunette swallows. "Is—is he awake?"

The blonde nurse shrugs. "I'm sorry, I don't know, ma'am," she replies, "But I can check on him for you."

Regina's eyes widen. "Please," she whispers with a fervent nod.

The nurse smiles sympathetically. "I'm Lucy," she says softly, "Just press that button if you need anything." She gestures with her head to a button on the monitor beside Regina's bed. And with that, she quietly slips from the cubicle.

Regina groans, laying her head back once more. She closes her eyes, swiping and hand down her face. Her own injuries are the least of her concerns. Oh how she prays that Robin may wake up soon. And as terrible as it may seem, she hopes that not only will he wake and will be all right, but that he wakes and will be able to speak for himself with regards to Marian and tell her the truth of his feelings. That was what was meant to happen in the first place. But now, deep down, Regina silently prays that he still remain with her even when he opens his eyes to see his fiancé by his bedside.

The curtains slide open once more about twenty minutes later, revealing Lucy…accompanied by Marian in tow. Regina frowns, sitting up with effort to greet the unwelcome subject of her previous thoughts. She gazes into the still stone-cold face of Robin's former beloved. She is, however, unfazed by such a demeanor. Having lived with her mother, Regina has grown all too accustomed to faces such as the one Marian now makes.

"Ms. Fitzwalter would like to speak to you," Lucy states meekly. By the sheepish look on her face, Regina can obviously tell that the blonde can sense hostility floating about the air like a bad stench. So that's Marian's full name: Marian Fitzwalter.

"So it looks like you've suffered from some injuries as well," the woman states haughtily, heartlessly. Regina simply glares at her. Marian shakes her head, continuing, "I'm sorry about your injuries. I am, really. It's a shame for anyone to have to go through something as grave as both you and my fiancé."

Regina shakes her head. "Why are you here?" she asks, growing visibly irritated by the woman's vain attempts to patronize.

"I thought you wanted an update on _my_ fiancé, no?" Marian says, tilting her head.

"Yes, of course, but I—"

"Robin is still in a coma. However, his vitals are well. He is stable; peaceful, as far as we know."

Regina narrows her eyes, disliking the way Marian is approaching all of this. Is the woman that heartless? "But…" she prompts.

"But, by his recent scan, his brain waves show no progress towards any kind of level of consciousness."

"So, he's not going to wake any time soon."

Marian nods, a slight glint of concern dashing across her features for one fleeting moment. "The doctors predict about a week." Regina shakes her head, tears beginning to well up and sting her eyes. At this, Marian tilts her head, frowning slightly. "You really do care about him, don't you?" she states, brows knitting together firmly, "What happened on that ride?"

Regina shakes her head fervently. "That's none of your business."

"Oh, well I think it is," Marian retorts, "It is very well my business because this is my fiancé we are speaking of. We're talking about the man I'm to marry in less than a month!"

"I know that," Regina sighs exasperatedly, "But I can't help the fact that I'm now part of his life, for better or for worse."

"But why? Why are you _in_ his life? Why are you in _my_ life?"

"That is something you'll have to ask Robin," Regina replies coldly, "I'm certainly not going to speak for him."

"Or maybe you're just afraid," Marian accuses.

Regina's eyes widen. "And what on earth would I be afraid of?"

"Of me." Marian's nose reaches to the ceiling, and Regina cannot believe this woman's conceitedness.

"You think too highly of yourself, Marian," Regina says in pure disgust, "You obviously see yourself as higher than anyone else in the pecking order here."

"And what are you?" the other woman challenges, glaring daggers.

"I'm just an ordinary woman with a flair for the extraordinary," Regina quips with a cool smirk.

Marian snorts, shaking her head. "You're crazy."

"Am I?"

"You come in here, intent on destroying everything Robin and I have worked so hard on, breaking down everything we have together."

"I haven't even done anything yet. I'm in a hospital bed, for Christ's sake!"

Marian steps closer to the bed, seething in rage. "Don't think that I know what you're after, what you intend to do. You're only worried that Robin won't wake up because that will mean that I will remain the upper hand. He won't be there to defend you."

Regina's brow lifts to the ceiling. "So you do worry that when Robin wakes, he will leave you," she states, reading between the lines.

Marian groans in frustration. "That's not what I said!"

"But that's what you implied."

"No!"

"We are much alike, Marian," Regina says, shaking her head slowly, "A lot more alike than you realize. Like it or not, we are both on the same playing field. You have an outstanding career that gives you money and power, and anything you could possibly desire. So do I. You have a passion that drives you, the need to always get what you want no matter what the consequence. So do I. But none of this matters. None of this is about us. It's about Robin. It's up to Robin. So mock me all you want but I know that you are just as concerned about the outcome as I am when he wakes. All you are right now is frustrated. Right in this moment, as Robin sleeps, you can't do a thing. You're stuck. We both are."

A low growl erupts from Marian's throat as she glares at Regina, a look especially when accompanied by the sound effects, that is truly animalistic. However, Regina knows that she has the upper hand, at least in this particular discussion. Marian can growl all she wants, but it won't change a thing. And it is in her frustration with this exact thought that prompts the woman to spin on her heel in a sudden blur of motion and stalk back through the curtains from which she came.

* * *

 **And commence the war between Regina and Marian! I hope you enjoyed this first part! Thank you for sticking with me; I look forward to your comments! Thanks for coming by, stay tuned! More to come shortly!**

 **P.S-Shoutout to my beta, thequeenregina, back with her incomparable writing skills! AND SPECIAL SHOUTOUT BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY TODAY SO YAYYYY! I dedicate this first chapter to you, B ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! So sorry about such a long wait! But here's the next update, I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think! The response to this sequel has been amazing so far, and I thank you all so much for your support!**

* * *

She watches the needle make its way around the clock for about the umpteenth time. It has been two days and her condition, as well as Robin's, has been stagnant. Robin is still stuck in a coma. Regina is still stuck on a catheter.

After having become increasingly bored just merely after a day of being in the same hospital room, the brunette had succumbed to her thoughts, darkened and troubled by events of the not-so-distant past. At least Robin has someone to visit him. Though she may not be the most desirable person in his life, she is still someone to keep company. Regina? Well, she has no one. Alone and stranded in a foreign country, with her loved ones cruelly ripped from her, the brunette succumbs to her quiet, sorrowful lamentations about those she had loved, and about the bleak and distant future. And she asks herself the same question over and over again; is she doomed to a life of suffering? What could Regina have possibly done to deserve the events she has had to go through during her rather short life?

In her mind she knows what Emma would say. Oh, how her heart aches for her best friend to be by her side more than ever now! Oh, how Regina yearns to hear the comforting words of her best friend who's so fearless and brave throughout any trial in life. Emma was always one to surge forth, barging through the barriers that kept her hindered from life's difficult path. No obstacle was too large. Regina knows what Emma would say concerning an obstacle such as this. Crying and feeling sorry for herself will get her nowhere. She must fight back. She must not give up hope.

Hope. Regina ponders its meaning. So many disasters have caused the brunette to believe that the virtue was nothing but a farce; a facade imprinted on one's mind only to mislead and blind that person to the real truth of harsh reality. The plane crash was just another proof of that. Yet, Emma and Robin have both always spoken of hope no matter what the struggles and strife they've been through. Would they have still said the same as they did now? How many disasters will it take for one so hopeful to finally lose that hope that so adamantly burns within the soul? How many times will one have to suffer before that flame burns out? But for Regina, it only takes one event too many. And she has had at least three: her father's death, Daniel's betrayal, and this crash.

However, she has sworn that the latter is the worst all. For it has left Regina with her loved one, her Robin, so close to her yet so far. He is here, yet he isn't. Just how close to life, or to death is he? At which end of the spectrum does he stand closest? Oh, how her heart aches for him to be with her, to be by her side. Oh, how she misses his arms wrapped around her, loving her and protecting her from the evils of this world. Regina closes her eyes, thinking back to the very first time Robin had laid with her, simply holding her in his arms, both squeezed tightly into that small space in her suite. How he'd barely known her then, but was so willing and eager to hold her as she cried; her heart still broken and bleeding from Daniel's betrayal that haunted still so clear and vivid in her mind.

She wants to see him. Oh, how Regina wishes that she could get up this instant and walk to his cubicle, sit by his side, and read him a poem. How she wishes that she could be with him, and he with her, the two simply basking in the solace of each other's presence.

"How is he doing today?" Regina asks Lucy as the she walks into the room.

Lucy shakes her head sympathetically, knowing all too well of what Regina may be experiencing. "Still the same, ma'am," she replies gently, "I'll continue to keep an eye on him for you."

Regina nods, forcing a smile. "Thank you," she whispers softly, "And what about me?"

"You should be off the catheter in another two days," the nurse reports, "IVs will be taken out as well. And then after, you will be in good shape for discharge." The brunette nods numbly. Lucy sighs softly, taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "I know that means nothing when your loved one is still here," she says gently.

"Yes," Regina whispers, shaking her head. She closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath. "I can't bear the thought of walking from this building with the knowledge that Robin is still trapped in here, powerless, and without company."

"Ms. Fitzwalter has been present with him—"

"Ms. Fitzwalter is no company," Regina interrupts bitterly.

"I understand," Lucy murmurs, bowing her head respectfully.

Regina looks at her incredulously, wide brown eyes glistening in pain, a pain so clearly written upon her features. "No, you don't," she whispers, "You will never understand."

"Permit me to try, ma'am," the nurse replies genuinely.

Regina shakes her head. "You don't know what it's like to have someone whom you love slip so quickly, so suddenly from your grasp. You don't know what it's like to have another, whom you love even more profoundly than the last, be so cruelly taken from you, again. However this time, it's even worse, because you know that he is trapped in a darkness from which he may never escape. And it's not fair that you are here in the light, alive and breathing. Not only that, but you have absolutely no power to help the one you love who's so deeply immersed into a nothingness; a lifelessness that has flooded his once vibrant face." Her bitter lament rambles on, a few tears escaping down her cheeks as her body shudders with a breath.

Lucy smiles gently, shaking her head, heart filled with compassion for her patient. She reaches out, taking hold of Regina's hand, squeezing tightly. "Remember what I told you," the blonde whispers softly, "Have hope. This is not just for you, but for Robin as well. He needs you to remain strong; for you and for him.

"But how can I possibly hold onto hope if all it gets me is more tragedy, more loss? Don't you understand that?"

"I do, but that's no excuse to lose hope, because in the end, it will be that exact virtue that will see you through this dark time. Isn't that what Robin would want for you? Wouldn't he want you to look past the darkness into a brighter future?" Regina shrugs helplessly. "Of course he would," the nurse continues, "After all, not all is completely lost. As you know, Robin is well, stable and strong. He is merely in a coma, which is simply a way of his brain to take control of the damage, to reprogram itself, and get ready to face the world again."

Regina's eyes widen slightly at the woman's last statement, her head lifting to gaze into the woman's blue eyes. "Wait, are you saying that…by reprogramming…will he—will he have his memories?" she whispers in horror.

Lucy swallows hard upon realization of her mistake. She shakes her head quickly. "No, ma'am," she replies intently, "That is not always the case when a patient wakes from a coma. There is no need to be worried about what has not and may not even come yet. Memory loss can be a very fleeting thing when it comes to comas. Therefore, let's not put the cart before the horse."

Regina watches as the nurse stands, making her way out of the room once more. She sighs deeply, resting her head back on the pillow with a groan. Her body aches to get up and stretch, yet her abdomen still screams in protest every time she even does so much as shift upon the mattress. A strangled groan escapes her lips as she covers her face in her hand, completely overwhelmed. In her mind and heart, above all, she prays that this ordeal be over soon.

* * *

Two days later and Regina is prepped for her discharge. Walking had proved to be a bit of a challenge at first, but with the assistance of the nurses, she soon recovers the necessary motor skills. It is just ignoring the antagonizing painful pull of the stitches in her stomach each time she tries to move. Nonetheless, it's progress.

The police have arrived, interrogating those who are able and in recovery from this devastating crash. They come to Regina last just as she finishes dressing in her clothes; clothes that were kindly donated to the survivors of the hospital.

She lies on top of her hospital bed, struggling to endure the pain that comes with recounting all of the information, as much as she can remember, in fine detail. At one point, Regina finds herself breaking down in tears, needing a moment or two from the man who gently coerces her into answering his upsetting questions.

They offer Regina compensation for the travel, the hospital fee, as well as her lost belongings, as it should be. Yet, nothing seemed to be able to console the brunette. What is the meaning of something so material in comparison to something far more profound such as love? Nothing.

Yet, there is one thing that makes Regina's eyes widen and her heart leap to her mouth as one of the officers approaches her bed with a black case in hand. And from the case, he pulls out a battered, silver laptop.

"It may seem dilapidated on the outside, yet this laptop somehow had survived the brunt of the crash. It was found under a pile of rubble, cushioned mostly by a blanket in the bag it came from, along with some other odds and ends," the officer tells her.

With widened eyes, Regina takes the laptop into her shaking hands and presses the power. The cracked screen flashes to life, its light faded. No password was needed as immediately, the brunette is taken to the home screen where a bunch of files are shown scattered around the desktop.

"Your name is on one of the files," the officer says, pointing to a particular one that remains at the center of the screen, "We figured that this was enough evidence to prove that it's yours."

Regina frowns slightly. She clicks on the file and immediately is brought to an open document that displays nothing but the poem that Robin had written to her just days ago. Immediately, her eyes begin to water as they scour over the words that now run vivid through her mind like the recovery of a lost memory.

 _Leaves crushed beneath my feet_

 _As I trudged along the path_

 _Wind blew through the trees_

 _Moon rays upon my back_

—

 _With crickets my feet kept time_

 _As I trudged through the forest_

 _Inside my soul, no rhythm, no rhyme_

 _As I marched trapped in loneliness_

—

 _But then she came to me_

 _Like an angel in the night_

 _Weary eyes opened to see_

 _Beauty bathed in silvery white_

—

 _Her eyes held the stars_

 _Her skin held the moon_

 _And from all my searching near and far_

 _I still had yet to know her soon_

—

 _Who was this woman, this rare exotic gem?_

 _To her enigma, I was drawn; the allure_

 _I was intrigued to uncover then_

 _The treasured mystery about her_

—

 _Her eyes held a darkness, a pain, of which was familiar_

 _And when I looked closely, I had not known, that I was much like her_

—

 _The pain of the past held us deeply within its grasp_

 _A pain so vindictive, so poisonous, neither to be spoken of nor asked_

—

 _But I saw within those deep dark eyes, a spirit unlike any other_

 _It burst forth from amongst the shadows, and with its glow, had surrounded her_

—

 _I fell instantly for that passion, that drive, that eloquent heartfelt fire_

 _And for that gentle smile, yet so brief, so fleeting, of which I will never tire_

—

 _Oh my dear sweet one, they say pain is but an illusion_

 _But I know better, the past is brutal, cruel, and unforgiving_

—

 _So let me hold you close, your fear shall be done_

 _Slip safely into my open arms. To you, I kindly beckon_

—

 _Let me kiss away the darkness_

 _And carry you into the light_

 _All we can do is try our best_

 _And, for our future, fight_

—

 _You are not alone, and neither am I_

 _Seek comfort in that, dear_

 _I love you. No more shall you cry_

 _For I will be right here_

—

 _Stay with me, my love, my angel_

 _My passion for you runs deep_

 _You have me captive within your spell_

 _And my heart, my soul, yours to keep_

—

 _Alas that fateful night_

 _I sing praises to the stars_

 _Fate had revealed its plan to light_

 _Destiny isn't far_

—

 _Let me take control, mend, and heal_

 _So that nothing may deter_

 _Our luck be sealed_

 _Past, present, and future_

—

 _So take this ride with me_

 _Will you take my hand?_

 _Together, we will run free_

 _The world at our command_

—

 _Let's start a new journey_

 _One where the past doesn't affect_

 _Because as long as you're with me_

 _My life will forever be perfect_

Tears continue to flow down her cheeks for what feels like the hundredth time this week. The officer nods respectfully before filing out with the others, leaving Regina to stare agape at the words.

"I can tell that this file must have been of deep importance to you," Lucy speaks up, watching from afar.

Regina nods wordlessly, swallowing down the lump in her throat. "It was a poem," she whispers softly, "He wrote it to me on the plane."

"I see…" the nurse replies softly, "And it appears to have survived…"

The brunette gazes up at the nurse in wonder upon the realization of the truth in the woman's words. The poem, the only proof of their love after what little time they've had together, had survived the crash.

"Perhaps that, in itself, is a sign of hope," the woman states softly with a nod. A small smile tugs at Regina's lips as her heart begins to warm again at the thought. Maybe there is no harm in trying hope again. Maybe this is a sign.

Suddenly, Lucy's pager begins to beep, startling both women from the moment. The blonde gazes down at her beeper, her eyes widening as she glances at Regina. "Excuse me for a moment," she says to Regina before quickly heading from the room.

She leaves the brunette with a knot in her stomach. She knows it's Robin, lest the nurse wouldn't have walked out so quickly. She could just tell by the look on her face. And immediately, Regina fears the worst. Her heart pounds away in her chest, the clock ticking on the wall making the minutes pass excruciatingly painful. The brunette is about to go crazy until Lucy finally steps into the room again, eyes wide, and features bright.

Regina sits up quickly, ignoring the dull ache in her abdomen. "What is it? It's Robin, isn't it? Is he all right? Is something wrong? She bombards the woman with questions.

But the nurse simply shakes her head, beaming at the brunette. "He's awake," she whispers.

* * *

 **Decided to include the poem I've used for En Route, as it becomes a major symbol of Regina and Robin's relationship ;) Thanks to all for coming by! Stay tuned for more coming soon, and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And we are back! Sorry for the wait, again, it's been so busy and stressful lately with college and the whole college experience! I thank you for your patience and continued support, please enjoy this next update, and let me know what you all think! You'll see things get heated quite fast ;)**

* * *

"Ms. Fitzwalter, please I need you to try your hardest to be calm," the good doctor says, his eyes wide and distressed as he tries his best to soothe the woman who has descended into nothing but hysterics outside the room of her fiancé.

"What do you mean 'calm'?" Marian explodes, both hands in her hair. Her eyes flash red with both fear and frustration. "Do you think, for one minute, that this is any better than his previous state?!"

Her voice sounds through the halls of the ward, prompting Regina's swift walk to turn into a jog despite her nurse's pleas to slow down. Upon turning the corner, the brunette comes face to face with the spectacle of Marian's distraught features; the woman looks as if she's on the very brink of losing her sanity.

"What is going on here?" Regina demands, approaching both Marian and the physician on duty. Instantly, Marian turns and shoots the brunette a stare that pierces through her like a sword, prompting Regina to automatically glare back at her. What did she do now? She waits for her to speak—which isn't long at all.

"You little—"

"Ma'am, please!" the doctor, steps in between the two, effectively halting Marian's insult, "Please, we need to be civil."

"Civil?" Marian scoffs, "I'll be civil once you figure out why exactly this has happened him, or I swear to God, Whale, I will sue."

"What do you mean?" Regina persists. She is growing even more desperate as this pointless conversation drags on. "What's wrong? What happened to Robin?"

Doctor Whale exhales through his nose, shaking his head. "Robin has awoken from his coma, however he is exhibiting signs of post-traumatic amnesia."

"Amnesia," Regina breathes, eyes widening, "You don't mean…he doesn't remember?" She lifts a hand to her lips.

"Oh, he remembers all right," Marian spits, eyes on fire.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina asks coolly, turning her head towards the woman. "He just said—"

Marian interrupts with a snort as she rolls her eyes angrily, seething. "He remembers you."

A small current of relief spikes through Regina's veins and she silently exhales. "Um, okay, I mean…" She stares into Marian's features as they shift from rage and accusation to hurt and despair. And it suddenly clicks.

"He doesn't remember you…" Regina whispers quietly, finally understanding.

Marian turns her head from Regina. A different side of the woman peeks through her seemingly impenetrable exterior. It surprises Regina, who now doesn't know what to feel. Of course, she wouldn't stoop so low as to feel happy that Robin doesn't remember Marian, no matter how badly the woman may have treated him.

"All he has been asking for is you," Marian murmurs, refusing to glance at Regina.

A small spike of sympathy shoots through the brunette's chest, surprising her to say the least. "He has?" Regina asks with a growing lump in her throat. To this Marian nods wordlessly. Regina closes her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"He wants you…" the woman mutters.

Regina shakes her head slowly, moving to brush past a broken Marian. Her heart thuds against her ribcage and in her ears as she draws closer and closer to the small room, closer and closer to Robin. All previous drama recedes to the back of her mind as she grasps the handle and pulls. Her breathing halts as she sees him lying there, a ghastly white upon the bed, eyes closed.

"Robin?" Regina whispers, her voice trembling, giving away her emotion.

The man's eyes flicker open, his gaze focusing to meet the one woman he remembers so vividly in his mind. "Regina…" His voice is thick and hoarse. His face fills with recognition, relief, love, and adoration that does nothing but melt the brunette's heart.

"Robin," Regina repeats, stepping forward. She slowly approaches the bed, moving to bend over him. Her hand reaches out to clasp his, while her other raises to brush over his forehead and cheek tenderly. Words become jammed in her throat as tears rise to line the bottom rim of her eyes. "I…" she chokes in a gentle sob, "I thought I'd lost you…"

Robin smiles slightly, reaching up to lay his hand in the brunette's hair as she rests her cheek on his chest. Regina cries softly, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it again and again.

"I couldn't…I was so lost…" her voice trembles as she tries to contain herself.

Robin shakes his head gently, eyes kind. "I knew I'd see you again," he tells her, "I hoped…"

"So did I," Regina says, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes that remain still such a wondrous blue. "I hoped…I tried so hard…for you."

"I know, my love," Robin whispers, shaking his head, "I know. And I'm proud of you."

Regina shakes her head softly, cheeks wet and glistening with tears as she continues to gaze down at him, drinking in his features; never able to get enough. Robin looks up at her as if she's the only thing that matters, the only person in his world, the only one for whom his heart beats.

"What happened to you?" he asks softly, voice breaking with held tears of his own as he lifts a hand to run over the crusted scab of the cut above Regina's brow and trace down to the cut above her lip.

But Regina shakes her head, taking his hand and kissing it softly. "It's nothing," she whispers, "I'm fine."

"Were you hurt? Badly?"

"A little," Regina dismisses with another shake of her head, "But that's nothing to worry about—not anymore."

Robin sighs, closing his eyes as he rests his head back on the pillow. "Regina, I'm so sorry."

The brunette frowns slightly. "What are you sorry for?"

"That I wasn't there to protect you…"

"Robin," Regina whispers, cupping her love's cheek, "Nothing would have been able to protect us from what had happened. We're lucky to be alive."

"Indeed we are…"

Regina swallows hard. As much as she'd love to keep whispering sweet and assuring things to the one she loves, she can't ignore the elephant in the room, no matter how hard she tries. The situation does not feel right, no matter how much Regina wishes she could simply rejoice that Robin remembers her. "Robin," she whispers, her voice catching in her throat slightly, "Do you…do you remember Marian?"

Robin frowns, gazing at the brunette in genuine confusion. "The woman who was beside me when I woke?" he asks, "I remember her. She seemed quite upset that I didn't remember her name. Why? Who is she?"

Regina shakes her head, unable to speak for some unknown reason she has yet to figure out herself. "Robin," she murmurs, closing her eyes, "She's your fiancé."

At this information, Robin's eyes widen. "My—my fiancé," he breathes. He closes his eyes and shakes his head fervently. "How—how is that possible?"

"She has been your fiancé for five years if I remember correctly," Regina says, "At least, that's what you told me."

"Told you—what? When?"

"Robin, you really don't remember her?"

"Regina, I've never seen her before in my life."

The brunette inhales a sharp breath, blinking in disbelief. "Robin I…" She's at a loss for words. Marian or not, the man must remember his own fiancé. "What do you remember then, before the crash, I mean?"

Robin shrugs. "I don't know…" he confesses, "It's all a blur…some of it, a complete darkness."

Another tear escapes Regina's eye as she breathes out a sob. It's silent as she struggles to grab hold of what little understanding she has in this moment. Her heart breaks for him.

Regina inhales deeply. "But you remember who you are," she speaks slowly.

"Yes."

"You remember that you are Robin Locksley?"

"Yes."

"You remember that you are a poet?"

"Yes."

Regina shakes her head incredulously. "I can't believe this," she repeats, "I don't see how this is possible."

"I don't know, Regina," Robin sighs, a look of both pain and confusion in his eyes. Yet, he gazes at Regina, though, as if she is his lifeline. "All I know is that I love you."

The brunette smiles slightly through her tears. "I know, Robin," she whispers, squeezing his hand, "I know. And I love you too. But you have to remember her, Robin. She's your fiancé."

"If she's my fiancé, then why would I have fallen for you?" Robin frowns confusedly. "That just goes against my code. It makes no sense."

"It's—it's complicated," Regina murmurs.

* * *

"Doctor, I just don't understand how any of this is possible," Regina whispers. She glances over at the bed where Marian sits, speaking softly to her bemused fiancé, as she and the doctor whisper quietly on the opposite side. "It doesn't make any sense. Memory should be something that's connected, like a chain of events."

"It does make sense for it to be like that, doesn't it?" Whale says with a sigh, "But no. Memory is not like some kind of videotape that records and plays back events perfectly. It's full of little bits and pieces from each event, put together and constructed by our brain. Our memories are unique in that way. We see events as we see them and record what we believe to be true."

"So you're saying that what Robin remembers is something he's made up? His brain really believes that Marian was not a part of his life until now?"

"Exactly. And this is due to the damage that has occurred."

Regina shakes her head. "I still don't understand it. This is his fiancé we are talking about. Wouldn't it just make sense for him to remember her because of how long they've been together, what they've shared? Robin has only known me for seven hours."

"True, but this type of amnesia, retrograde amnesia to be specific, is common after brain injuries. It makes it difficult for the patient to remember anything before the time of the accident."

"I suppose," Regina sighs. Her shoulders sag as she finds herself at a loss for words. "It still doesn't make sense to me. t guess…I guess I just—I'm looking for a reason for all of this. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I never wanted it to be like this. I mean…I'm happy Robin remembers me, but Marian…" Regina glances at the doctor and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be dumping all of this onto you."

"No, no, please," Whale says softly, gently laying a hand on her shoulder, "I understand."

Regina rolls her eyes. "I'd have a bank full of money if I had a dollar for every time someone tells me that they understand," she mutters.

Whale steps closer to her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "But something you should know, Regina," he states softly, "And this may answer your question as to why parts of Robin's memory don't line up. You are correct. As this is, retrograde amnesia, Robin shouldn't remember you. He shouldn't remember anything about you. But memory is linked with emotion. The more one is emotionally invested, the stronger the bond, the stronger the memory. Maybe, there is something between you two that keeps Robin's memory of you alive. Maybe there was some kind of profound emotional investment beforehand that now allows his memory of you to shine through."

Whale smiles at her sympathetically, politely excusing himself. He respectfully leaves the three alone in the hospital room for privacy to attend to other matters. Regina swallows hard, slightly shaken by this new information. She always knew she and Robin had developed a special understanding, but a bond? How could they have created such a unique bond like this in a short amount of time? Is the love they have _that_ strong? Her heart beats rapidly as once again, the brunette struggles to come to terms with the fact that what Whale had said could very well be the reason. And if so, although she may be healed somewhat of her fears of love, such a reason concerning the profundity of this very love terrifies her.

Regina approaches the bed tentatively, Marian instantly raising her head to gaze at her with the same look of hurt and devastation that'd been displayed earlier. It is so uncharacteristic that it makes Regina feel even worse.

"How is he?" Regina asks slowly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Robin speaks up, only to be interrupted by Marian.

"No, he is not fine," Marian snaps before looking to her fiancé. "Robin, you are not fine."

"I feel just fine. I'm just a little sore."

"Robin," Marian almost sobs, "How can you say that you're just fine when you don't even remember me? You don't even remember us."

"I'm sorry, Marian," Robin replies exasperatedly, "I'm trying. Really, I am."

Marian breaks her gaze from him. And from her position behind the woman, as she hears her rapid breathing, Regina can sense the heat growing and an anger that is just about to erupt. Marian clenches her jaw, her upper lip curling. Balling her fists, she stands quickly. Then, turning on her heel, she snatches Regina's elbow and heads for the door. Regina stumbles after the woman as she drags her out into the hallway.

"Marian…" Regina begins as she finally frees her arm from the other brunette's grasp.

"Don't!" Marian growls, her eyes flashing red. Her entire demeanor sends chills down Regina's back, and the brunette finds herself almost wary. And rightfully so, for Marian lowers her gaze. Her eyes flash a burning red, a look that would kill right at this moment. Her upper lip twitches like an animal, a vicious predator wishing nothing more than to rip out the throat of its opponent. Just then, in a blur, Marian's palm smacks against Regina's cheek, turning the brunette's head to the side.

Regina's eyes widen as her cheek immediately stings, the sound still ringing in her ears. Bewildered, however not at all surprised, she lifts her hand to her stinging cheek. She turns back to Marian, eyes aglow with anger.

"This is all your fault!" Marian shouts, "If you hadn't come into Robin's life, none of this would have ever happened!"

Regina seethes, stepping forward into the woman's personal space. "I want to make something abundantly clear," she hisses, "This is _not_ my fault. I cannot help the fact that he remembers me and doesn't remember you."

"Oh yes you could have," Marian spits, "I heard what Whale was saying. If you hadn't waltzed into _my_ fiancé's life, putting thoughts into his head, he would have remembered me…the way it should be. But no. You come here, poisoning our life like—"

"I did _not_ poison your life, Marian," Regina argues, her eyes wide. "Maybe it would do you some good to take a step back and take a good look at the situation. Why do you think Robin remembers _me_?"

Marian's eyes widen. "Don't you dare go on implying what I think you are. You know nothing about us."

"Oh I think I do," Regina says, tilting her head, "He told me about these past years."

Marian's eyes widen as she steps forward, inches away from Regina's face. "What do you know?" she demands.

"Oh, I know enough," Regina bites, "And I know you may hate to admit it, but those years didn't seem pleasant, at least for him."

Marian shakes her head, her cold breath on Regina's face. "I cannot believe you have stooped so low as to intrude in on our relationship. Have you no respect for privacy?"

"It wasn't my choice," Regina defends, "Robin told me…"

"Oh, of course he did," Marian laughs furiously, "Because you gave him a reason to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You turned him against me," Marian snarls, "You monster."

"How dare you call me that," Regina growls, "You know nothing about me."

"And neither do you know anything of me," the other woman counters coldly, "And you know nothing about Robin. Yet, you come in here claiming him as yours."

"Robin is nothing to be claimed," Regina states, further appalled by this woman's words, "Just listen to yourself, Marian. How can you say that about your own fiancé? Do you have any respect for how he feels? He has changed."

"Do you really think that one can fall in love in a matter of seven hours? Robin is delusional. He always has been, and always will be. And the same goes for you too." Marian lifts her chin. "It takes time and effort to fall in love with someone. It took robin and I months—"

"And somehow, you and he fell out in a matter of weeks," Regina interrupts. She shakes her head. "Don't underestimate me. I know exactly what it's like to lose someone, and so does Robin."

"Robin hasn't lost me."

"Keep telling yourself that, Marian," Regina says with a shake of her head, "But he fell in love with me for a reason, despite his honor—his moral code. What does that tell you?"

Marian shakes her head, taking a step backward. "You think what you two had on that plane is love? You are insane. If you think _that_ is love, you don't know what love is."

"We know no more about love than you do, Marian," Regina states quietly.

"If you want to hear that you've won, Regina, then fine. You've won."

Regina sighs deeply, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I never wanted this," she whispers, "I never wanted it to be like this. This wasn't even supposed to be a contest."

"Then what was it supposed to be?"

"We were supposed to tell you the truth. The minute we would have gotten off the plane, we meant to inform you of what had happened."

"And magically, you'd think I'd take to your oh-so-magical relationship like a duck to water?"

"No, I—"

"Well, you thought wrong."

* * *

 **Oh boy...how will Marian cope with this new situation? Where** **will Regina and Robin's relationship go from here? It's a sticky situation! Please stay tuned, more to come soon! Thanks for coming by, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
